Vehicular combat game
Vehicular combat (also known as car combat) games are typically video or computer games where the primary focus of play concerns automobiles or other motor vehicles, normally armed with guns or other weaponry, attempting to destroy vehicles controlled by the CPU or by opposing players. The genre normally features a variety of different vehicles available for play, each with its own strengths, weaknesses, and special attack abilities. Players may also unlock hidden vehicles by completing certain in-game tasks. Traditionally, vehicular combat games focus on fast-paced action inside the vehicle, rarely, if ever, concerning themselves with role-playing or other elements. Games may include racing themes, but they are generally secondary to the action. Gameplay Vehicular combat games normally follow a simple play pattern; the player must defeat increasing numbers of increasingly skilled enemies, often in increasingly complex battlefields, before facing off against a final, super-powerful, boss character. Vehicular combat games differ from traditional racing games both in the combat aspect and in the general lack of any set path for players to follow, instead allowing them to explore each level at their leisure. The complexity and strategy required to complete games vary, from the careful resource maintenance and intense story-driven plotlines of the Interstate '76 series to straight-forward smashups like World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Crush Hour. Often the primary plot will involve a contest or competition of some sort, encouraging the various characters to fight and destroy one another to obtain a reward. The Twisted Metal series is especially well known for the black humor found in its ending sequences. Sub-genres Car combat * 187 Ride or Die (2005) * Auto Assault (2006) * Autoduel (1985) * Bandits: Phoenix Rising (2002) * BattleWheels * Blood Drive (2010) * Blur (2010) * Burnout series (2001–2008) * Car Combat(Retro Studios) * Carmageddon series (1997) * Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) * Cel Damage (2001, 2002) * Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) * Crash 'n Burn (1993) * Crashday (2006) * Darkwind: War on Wheels (2007) * Dead in the Water * Death Race (1976, 1990) * Death Rally (1996, 2009) * Deathtrack (1989) * Destruction Derby series (1995, 96) * D.I.P.R.I.P. * Fired Up (2005) * FlatOut series (2004, 2006, 2007) * Full Auto series ** Full Auto (2006) ** Full Auto 2: Battlelines (2006, 2007) * Hard Truck: Apocalypse (2006) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2009) * Interstate series ** Interstate '76 (1997) ** Interstate '82 (1999) * Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) * Knight Rider (1989, 1990) * Lego Racers (1999) * Lego Racers 2 (2001, 2002) * Lucky & Wild (1992) * Mad Truckers, a 3D racing arcade * Mario Kart, with Nintendo's usual character line-up. (1992–2008) * Mashed series (2004) * MegaRace series ** MegaRace (1994) ** MegaRace 2 (1996) * ModNation Racers (2010) * Necrodome * Novadrome (2006) * Outlander (1992, 1993) * Pursuit Force series ** Pursuit Force (2005, 2006) ** Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice (2007, 2008) * Quarantine (1994) ** Quarantine II: Road Warrior * Red Dog (1999, 2000) * Redline (1999) * Re-Volt (1999) * RoadBlasters (1987) * RoadKill (2003) * ''Rock n' Roll Racing (1993) * ''Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012 (1998) * Rollcage (video game) (1999) * ''S.C.A.R.S (1998) * San Francisco Rush 2049 (1999, 2000) split second (2010) * ''Spy Hunter series (1983) * Starsky & Hutch (2003) * Swypeout (2007) * ''Streets of SimCity (1997) * Toy Commander (1999) * Twisted Metal series (1995–2011) * VCL Presents: Motor Mayhem * Vigilante 8 series (1998, 1999) * World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Crush Hour * Wheelman (2009) * Zombie Driver (2009) * Horror Racing (2009) Futuristic Race Combat * Combat Racer * DethKarz * F-Zero series * Fatal Inertia * Hi-Octane * HoverRace * Mag-Force Racing * POD series * Quantum Redshift * Quarantine * Rush series * Wipeout series Boat & submarine combat * AquaNox series * Blood Wake * Critical Depth * Silent Hunter series * Dead In The Water * Tiger Shark Tank combat * Alien Front Online, the primary good forces are tanks and the secondary alien forces are played as mechs * BattleTanx series * M1 Tank Platoon * M1 Tank Platoon II * Metal Drift * Panzer Front * Panzer Elite * Recoil * Steel Fury * Steel Reign * Team Yankee * Tread Marks * Wild Metal * Battlezone and Battlezone II: Combat Commander, although most of the tanks have anti-gravity engines instead of treads * Uprising Tank combat - Real-time strategy combination Motorcycle combat * Extreme-G series * Mach Rider * Road Rash series Space vehicle combat * Colony Wars series * Freespace series * Freelancer * Project Sylpheed * Star Wars: Arcade * Star Wars: Demolition * Star Wars: X-Wing * Star Wars: Rebel Assault series * Star Wars: Starfighter series * X * Starlancer * Star Trek: Bridge Commander * Wing Commander (franchise) Multi-vehicular (List of games in which players use more than one vehicle during gameplay) * Battlefield series * Command & Conquer: Renegade * Extreme Assault * Grand Theft Auto series * Halo series * Operation Flashpoint series * Armed Assault series * Saints Row * Tribes series * Unreal Tournament 2004 * Unreal Tournament 3 * Darkwind: War on Wheels Mecha combat This sub-genre of vehicular combat involves mech robots, or mecha, as the vehicle for combat. For most mech games, they are played in either first-person or third-person view style. Other games are based on popular Anime TV shows such as the various Gundam series, Robotech, and Evangelion. Also, games with a mech theme are featured in RPG games such as Xenosaga and the Front Mission series. * ''Another Century's Episode'' series * ''Armored Core'' series * Assault Suits series * Battle Engine Aquila * Border Break * ''Custom Robo'' series * Chromehounds * Cybernator * Earthsiege * ''Eureka 7'' video games * Exteel * ''Front Mission'' series, a tactical RPG mecha series * Ghen War * Ghost in the Shell * G-NOME * ''Gungriffon'' series * Gun Metal * Heavy Gear * ''IGPX'' Immortal Grand Prix video games * ''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' video games * ''MechWarrior'' series * Mech Commander * Metal Fatigue * Metal Marines * Metal Storm * Metal Warriors * ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' video games * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' video games * One Must Fall 2097 * Patlabor * Phantom Crash * Robot Alchemic Drive * ''Robotech'' video games * Senko no Ronde * Slave Zero * Shattered Steel * Shogo: Mobile Armor Division * Starsiege * Steel Battalion * Steel Battalion: Line of Contact'' * Super Robot Wars series * Tail Concerto * ''Transformers'' video games * Vanguard Bandits * Virtual On * Xenogears * Xenosaga * ''Zone of the Enders'' series Freeware mech games * Air Drive * Armed 7 * Astraia * Bootfighter Windom * Liberation Army Kart racers with battle modes Battle modes for kart racing games are deathmatch battles influenced by the characters, karts and weapons used in the mode. The Mario Kart series demonstrates this kind of mode in its previous installments. Mario Kart Series *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' Crash Kart Series *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Generic Go-Kart Racing *''Go-Kart'' *''Go-Kart Challenge'' *''Go-Kart Racing'' *''Kart Racer'' *''Professional Go-Kart Simulator'' Other Kart racers with battle modes *''Cel Damage'' *''Charinko Heroes'' *''Cocoto Kart Racer'' *''Freaky Flyers'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Looney Tunes: Space Race'' *''Shrek: Smash n' Crash'' *''Skunny Karts'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Speed Punks'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wacky Wheels'' *''Walt Disney's Magical Racing Tour'' Notes and references Category:Video game genres Category:Vehicular combat games fr:Jeu de combat motorisé ru:Гонки на выживание